Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a dual motion comfort chair recline mechanism. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a dual motion recline mechanism for a theater seat. Most particularly the disclosure relates to a theater seat with a pivoting seat member and a reclining back frame assembly that is designed to be mounted on either a leveled or a sloped floor.
Background
Theater seats for a movie theater are well known. Typically, the theater seat includes a vertical back member and a seating member operatively connected to the back member. The back member is generally fixed to the seating member usually by a stanchion secured to the floor of the theater. The seat member and the back member are also connected to a pair of armrests. The seating member is usually configured to pivot relative to the back member, between an upright position when unoccupied and a horizontal position when occupied by a user.
It is desirable, however, to provide theater seats that can furnish additional comfort to a user and the choice of a reclined back member in addition to the pivoting seat member. It is also desirable to furnish such a comfortable seat without having to occupy additional space and scarifying the maximum-allowed seating capability of a theater. The current disclosure provides a dual motion compact linkage system (also referred to as a recline mechanism) for a seating assembly (for example a theater seat) whereby the dual motion linkage system allows the concurrent pivoting of the seat member and the reclining of the back member of the seating assembly. The linkage system is designed such a seating assembly including this system can be mounted on a leveled or a sloped floor of varying degrees without occupying much space.